


Stone Cold

by Minion_Energon_101



Category: Transformer - Fandom, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Bounty Hunters, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Frozen Tundra, Hypothermia, M/M, Pre-Season/Series 01, Sharing Body Heat, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Stranded, Symptoms of Hypothermia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minion_Energon_101/pseuds/Minion_Energon_101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Pre-Earth, TF RiD (2015)]</p><p>Drift chases Fracture once more as the Council demands, but when Fracture's and his own ship cause each other to crash on a planet of pure ice and snow, he suffers from injury and... what had Fracture called it? Hypothermia?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stone Cold

**Author's Note:**

> This is a couple that needs more love, please support them!
> 
> This is also before either of them had gotten a bounty about Bumblebee, and warning, there will be smut!
> 
> ... Just not this chapter.

     Drift had manned his ships helm, taking the wheel while his pupils take off for the ships weapon targeting and tracking systems. It had been a dreadful cycle for Drift, with the Council on his case again for not catching his nemesis and rival again. They had spent forever fighting and clashing, even before Drift had taken up with the Council and their "ways" of dealing with criminals. Fracture was no pushover, not even the lithe frame told of anything. With the lack of build and weight, Fracture made up with cunning and daring. Not to mention _sly_ and  _temptation_ on his list of motivation to set him free if captured by anyone too gullible and naive. Oh, and don't forget Starscream worthy claws.

     He had given up in pleasing the Council members with hard work and determination, only to end up with a wave of a servo and a dark and conniving smirk, a "Thank you" worthy of a sin. He had tried to convince himself a thousand times over that everything he was seeing or _feeling_ he was seeing was just his hyperactive sensation coding on edge, only an illusion of his mind. But, maybe not so much as it's been happening a lot lately. 

     "Master!" Slipstream called from his station at the five giant monitors on his ships far left wall, "Fracture has been on our collision course for a while! He either doesn't see us or is planning to knock us into the planet below us."

     Drift did not answer him as he focused his attention to his starboard window. Fracture's ship was about a half hour away from their own ship and the long nose of the ship was tipped slightly south, most definitely intending to ram their cargo-like vessel. Drift had chosen a weapon ready, cloaking cargo and transport ship for his expeditions for the Council, so his ship had defenses inside and outside the ships hulls. It was scuffed but that only made it stronger, the hide toughening itself after every damaging endeavor, truly a ship worth Drift's attention. No matter the filth. 

     Fracture's ship was not unlike his owns built, but it definitely was expensive in taste and sleek with polished paint. It was sharp and jagged, cube in shape of its spikes and its base widened near the back. It was a harbinger and attack vessel, just up Fracture's alley. It was a black and dark violet coloring, making it blend in with space, it would have been invisible if not for the red biolights on the edges and the large naturally glowing glass of its front. Fracture had stealthed his ship better actually, usually the glass was way to obvious but now it was shimmer, like the front room was on its lowest setting for light just so it didn't get noticed too quickly. 

     "Slipstream, I believe we have enough time to turn around or get out of the way." Jetstorm said, Drift being brought out of his thoughts at that moment, "He is obviously going for a stealthy approach and if we didn't want his ship to collide with ours, then we wait last minute to move."

     Jetstorm was on the right track, given how the minicon was often distracted or forgetting. Fracture was cloaking his ship to the best of its abilities against the black backdrop of space and he had made his ship even more ominous with the low lighting of his ships helm. But it just wasn't right at all. Fracture had full system operations and he knew he had the right cloaking mechanism, so why wasn't he using it? Drift's ship was terrible at unmasking cloaked ships, it's monitors are what it relied on. The monitors and Drift himself, to be certain. The tracking system was not flawed at all and there was no way they could miss any ship within shooting range. Fracture knew this as well, past failed attempts to sneak up on Drift in his own ship were informative to the bounty hunter. So why was he so reckless in this attempt to off him?

     "I don't know, Jetstorm," Slipstream looked between the telescope and the monitors, moving uncomfortably on his own pedes, "He's as dangerous as he is dastardly, and I don't feel safe or confident for one second. We can't rely on the fact he's slowly inching to us, waiting for probably little space for us to move, and sending a breach pod at us! Or a nuclear bomb! Or even just ramming us straight on and all of a sudden his ship-!"

     "Slipstream." Drift said calmly, but sternly. His pupil was overreacting like always, getting agitated with worry over what could come to them.

     "S-sorry, Master Drift." Slipstream calmed down as he sent a worried gaze to his twin on the opposite side of the helm and sighed, "I overreacted."

     "That was a learning opportunity. Never let what  _could happen_ effect your stature. Only focus your efforts- in your case, your worries- for the real action." Drift preached as Slipstream returned to monitoring Fracture's position, but not before humming his acknowledgment.

     "Yes, brother, you can not effect the present by listing off what could happen," Jetstorm turned to his twin and toke a servo from the controls to hold it about his shoulder height in a gesture of confidence, "We must focus on the task at hand, keeping a peeled eye firm on Fracture!"

     The difference between Slipstream and Jetstorm; bashful and strict versus boastful and cocky. And neither of them were criteria for a proper  _warrior_. 

     "Both of you, enough banter." Drift called, "Manned your stations and keep us a slow steady and otherwise oblivious ship."

     Neither spoke after that, just the fact that Drift had gone serious made them silent. The stern and powerful voice was not without it's flaws, and to them, there weren't any. Drift got serious, you listened to him and you followed his orders or you'd be dead. Drift knew what he was doing and he ran every possible scenario through his helm, his face not giving off any shock or horror when he realized any bad outcome or omen, he just simply did. He did as his heightened senses told him to do, and that usually ended better than what would be the alternate to that sometimes.

     Drift was right 95% of the time. And he rarely was ever wrong with Fracture.

     Not long had passed when Francture's ship was reported to have "stopped to a halt" in space not ten minutes away from them. Slipstream watched the bounty hunters ship carefully but nothing seemed to change, he was slower then ever, approaching them. Even if he had probably parked the ship, space had not a solid to hold onto so your ships moved, but only slightly. The red minicon hummed in confusion and bubbling hysteria, but keeping his cool. Fracture had all but shut his ship completely off in the vacuum of space, facing their seemingly "oblivious" enemies. Was he reserving power for a full blown assault? Was he planning to wait til Drift and them had acknowledged they were there? What was it?

     "Master Drift..." Jetstorm frowned, "They just... stopped and... turned there ship off? Why would they do that?"

     Drift just hummed in the back of his throat with a very deep frown. It was ominous and strange instead of confusing now, Fracture's ship was vulnerable. But... it wasn't sitting right with him at all.

     Slipstream just started listing off what he saw about the ship that changed when they did, most being "Movement... No wait, it's a comet." and the occasional sigh of boredom. Drift had went into his mind to list off the scenarios of Fracture's... whatever you wish to call it. He had turned his ship off, so any option of a ramming or missile launch was out. No cloak, so no boarding attempt. No power on at  _all_ , so not a confrontation. What could the infamous slayer be up to with the shutting down of his ship? He was open to attack or even for Drift and his pupils escape if they didn't wish to face off at the moment, so what was his goal?

     "... another comet reflection on the glass!" Jetstorm groaned, "Slipstream, are you fritzing or something? Your usually not this... paranoid."

     "I'm just keen optic, okay? Everything gets sharper when I get..." Slipstream bite back the word 'scared' so he didn't get in trouble with the master, "And it's creepy and... concerning just staring at that thing becoming so _camouflaged_ in front of us. It's so dark... mysterious... And the way it makes space glow a light blue around the ship isn't my idea of... magnificent."

     Slow speed. Creeping through space like it does. No sudden power.  _Glowing blue and space looking... warped around it_. Drift's optics shot to his minicons, both oblivious to there master's sudden distress, and he made a break for it. He grabbed his swords and strapped them to his waist quickly, taking no time in setting the computer to auto pilot. That gave his pupils something to look at him for. _  
_

     "Master Drift, what are you-?"

     "Jetstorm! Slipstream! We must leave, immediately!" Without another word or explanation, Drift did the motion for his minicons to instantly transform (even if against their will) and they rested on his forearms comfortably.

     He toke off to the back of the ship, hitting a few red buttons that made the place go on red alert and lockdown quickly. Drift hit a certain button by the back communication monitor and Slipstream and Jetstorm were unable to hear anything as the sirens wailed. Soon, Drift toke off again and he practically thrown himself and his pupils into an escape pod, where Drift quickly sat in the automatic securing seat and pulled two littler seats from the corner of the pod. He detached his minicons again and they were automatically strapped in as well and given metal handles to grip. Drift typed furiously on the keyboard before Jetstorm and Slipstream got a feeling of dread.

     "M-Master Drift..." Jetstorm started off, squeaking.

     "What is the meaning of the sudden retreat?! They weren't doing anything!" Slipstream finished.

     Drift didn't answer as he set coordinates to somewhere and he growled in frustration as he was asked again why they had retreated, finally giving in, Drift answered harshly, "Fracture didn't power his ship down for any other reason then to divert all the power his ship has remaining to do a  _quantum jump_ straight into our ship! We'll all be killed if we don't escape!"

     "Isn't there a way to move out of-?!" Jetstorm didn't get a chance to finish as the pod detached violently from the Autobot cargo ship, making them all jerk downwards and forwards a few times.

     "No, not with Fracture!" Was all that was said before they were all shot to the planet's surface, breaching the atmosphere soon. 

     The heavy weight of being dragged up was harmful in they weren't strapped in so much thanks to the security protocols on the seats. The twins cried out as the pod rumbled and shoke with violent tremors each time they broke a new atmosphere. Their optics had shut off in pure terror as they violently shot down to wherever they were landing below the pod. Drift hadn't said a word to them through the whole experience of the catastrophic departure and it didn't seem like he was even going to  _start_ one now. Slipstream opened his optics slightly, only to see their ship blow up violently with Fracture's own ship. Both the vessels were now rendered useless...

     Pieces of the ship's threw them back and forth and finally, with hitting a beam of pure strong metal and jerking one time to many, they all were thrown unconscious instantly. The glass of their pod shattering around them...

* * *

     When he had awoke, it wasn't his idea of "comfort" and safety.

     Jetstorm had awoken to hanging sideways by his seat and straps as his twin forcibly unbuckled the tight and worn harness. He gave a sigh of relief that was short lived when he heard the buckle give way, only for him to fall from his dangling seat to the wall and open side. Strangely, where the glass should be, it was puffy and cold and white in color. He didn't know what it was but it felt good. This flat solid meant they were on ground.  _Solid, stable, still ground_.

     He looked up at his twin and smiled, his twin chuckling as he threw back a equally relieved grin. Jetstorm chuckled happily as he moved his limbs in the white puffy and cold... sand? The white grains were as small as sand grains but they weren't sand grains, they were to light and it was cold. Not warm. What was it anyway?

     They were brought from their reunion to a sudden realisation as a deep voiced hummed in pain next to the ground. Jetstorm got up, unstable on his pede, and he rounded his seat to met a very bad sign, Slipstream seeing it to.

     "Master!" They called as they rushed to help Drift.

     There was debris that had cut open their pod, sticking out left and right, beams and metal plates and heavy whatever's were scattered everywhere outside their tiny shelter. The beams around them and the ones that broke through the pods hide were like needles, dangerous and tilted, like they threatened anyone to try and remove them. Drift was harnessed to his seat securely like the pod was built for, but a red and blazing beam had crushed Drift's leg, debris up to Drift's shoulders. Drift was coughing, shaking his arm left to probably feel for something to anchor him so he can pull free. He wasn't in good shape, he really wasn't...

     "Master Drift!" His twin said as he toke his weapon and sawed at the stretched harness, eventually setting the Orange mech free to fall to the debris.

     Drift groaned loudly as he tried to pull his leg free from its trap and he failed in dragging it out. The debris was too heavy and he grunted in pain as the debris shifted with him, consuming his leg even more then before. Jetstorm and Slipstream knelt by Drift's captured leg and put there servos under the rock, there knuckles groaning as they lifted it off their master. Drift quickly drew his leg out of the way, ducking it over his other leg to avoid even the simplest touch of rock or steel. The minicons couldn't hold the rock anymore and they were forced to drop the debris, white dust shooting up from its resting place when the rock slammed down.

     The two didn't care, they rushed to their master and helped his leg settle on the white puff, earning grunts and huffs of air from the injured samurai. It wasn't good, the damage was severe to Drift. A metal rod or two had buried into his knee joint, severing many lines as a pool of energon colored and melted the white underneath it. He leg was crushed on its side, making it seem like it was a pressed flower in between two surfaces. Drift's leg was also losing parts as it was, his orange leg armor was cracked in a folded half and a piece of his pede fell off, the relief giving it room to fall from where it broke off.

     Slipstream didn't say anything as he retreated outside, leaving his twin in shock and despair. Their master was bleeding precious fluids and probably getting a rust disease because of the steel rods in his knee, and his brother left him! How could he just-?!

     Jetstorm shut up and watched as his brother return with two long and mostly straight red steel columns about the size of master Drift's leg and he finally got it. They were administering  _first aid_ to their master's injury. Slipstream pushed one beam against Drift's outer leg and pushed it there firmly, holding it stable against the orange samurai. He pushed Jetstorm a beam as well and told him to mimic his actions, and Jetstorm did as he was shown, efficiently securing Drift's legs in between the two debris.

     "Extend your nunchucks, Jetstorm." Slipstream said to his twin as he held Drift's leg, "If we wrap up master's leg with these beams, it can act as a temporary split until we're rescued or find proper resources."

     Jetstorm grabbed one of his double nunchucks and extended it for his sibling, who in turn toke it willingly. Slipstream held it against Drift's leg and wound it around the appendage and debris, making sure it was snug against the two to make sure it stayed. It toke a while of Slipstream wrapping the two beams and leg and having to push the handle of the weapon under Drift to wrap it around again, but finally he returned it to its original spot. Jetstorm handed his end to his brother and watched him tie it efficiently and with extreme concentration. Finally, the makeshift splint was done and secure.

     The two looked up at their master to see his optics closed, his breath shallow and denta ground against each other each time his leg twitched. His leg may be secure and straightened but he was still bleeding out against the melting white puff. Jetstorm sucked in through his denta as he looked over the damaged knee joint and the two rods dripping their master life blood. He gulped.

     "Brother," Slipstream said softly, no louder then a whisper, "We have to pull those two things from his leg. It... won't be pretty and it won't sound pleasant but it's the only way to ensure master Drift's recovery."

     "B-but you know I'm squeamish with these types of things." Jetstorm said with a whimper, "What if we do more damage then good to master Drift by removing those small columns?"

     "Then..." Slipstream had no idea what to say, nothing  _right_ to say. If he said anything- he meant  _ANYTHING_ \- it would sound like he could care less about Drift's survival. Really, he could only think of malevolent things to say...

     Slipstream couldn't take waiting or conversation with his brother anymore, he walked to Drift's leg and began to tug against the infiltration in it. It started to budge but he was forced to tug harder when it got hooked. Jetstorm felt light-headed when the rod popped out of Drift's leg, the sound of mesh and wires beneath the rod trying to realign themselves and Drift's cry of pain was just to much. He just sat down and shivered when the second was soon (and loudly) removed, and by the sound of it, it was forced out more violently then the last. Drift's scream was cut short and Jetstorm just froze up, terrified of looking back at either mech.

     After a while of silence and Jetstorm trying to not get sick, Slipstream joined next to his twin. Jetstorm toke a look at him and mentally reeled back in shock. Slipstream had splattered energon on his servos and chest, even a drop or two under his optics. His twin was shaking slightly and he suddenly felt bad, he forgot Slipstream was as squeamish as he was, his eyes were puffy with sadness and past fear. He laid a servo on his twins lap.

     "M-master Drift is unconscious..." Slipstream was nodding off, "We'll inform him of our... predicament when we all awaken...  _If_ we all awaken..."

     And with that, his brother fell unconscious against their masters side, Jetstorm was left to feel sad about his  _idiocy_ before he was cast into darkness as well...

* * *

     Two hours of walking and no civilization, no shelter, not even a med-kit to be found. Just rubble of both Drift's  _ex_ -ship and Fracture's.

     Drift was using a large and very thick steel beam as a crutch and something to lean on, he had found it as he hobbled from their pod and as Slipstream explained their problem. No medical equipment. No energon source. No shelter from the raging snow storm. No beacon. No slightest idea where they were, or the name of the planet. And the worst of all, no idea where Fracture ended up. Drift sighed, probably the only thing that went right today was his wound was fixed a little bit and the splint was very effective and useful.

     "We'll just keep going..." Drift said through the raging snow, "Almost every planet in this sector has an Autobot settlement, we'll probably find one here..."

     And on that note- that very  _indistinct_ note- they continued through the snow and hail, the hard ice that fell practically pelting their armor in as they advanced...

**Author's Note:**

> Next time, it's Fracture POV! 
> 
> Support needed! :)


End file.
